


The bullied boy

by Ma1roo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Competition, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Language, Platonic Relationships, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma1roo/pseuds/Ma1roo
Summary: Yeosang joins a singing competition that is held against schools. Let's say not many people like it.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 37





	The bullied boy

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in my spare time. So sorry if there's mistake. I wrote this on two in the morning and I decided to post it. It's the best I could do in my sleep-deprived condition.

Everyone know Kang Yeosang.

His face is unreal.

He can sing and dance.

He has a voice as deep as the Pacific Ocean.

The people in the faculty room love him.

He's an introvert.

And he's bullied.

The bad thing is he's used to it. Being pushed around and all. Greeted to school with his face shoved into his locker and went home with a food-stained uniform.

Good thing he lives in a rented house. His parents live at Pohang so it's just him surviving by himself at Seoul. He doesn't even tell them. Lying to them to make their heart at ease.

His music teacher had wanted him to join a singing competition between schools which is going to be held in two weeks. At first, he refused but after hearing the judges that will be there, he instantly agreed.

The other candidates that the teacher asked are quickly dismissed. They gave Yeosang stink eyes and left. In his class, his classmates doesn't stop saying that he's selfish for not giving other people to join it.

Yeosang just ignores them and proceeds with work. He decided to sing 'Me after you'. He had always love that song. Especially on a personal day.

Yeosang smiled softly but it was replaced with a scowl when his literature book was snatched from his hand.

"Cool, you've done the work. I'm taking this." The boy in front of him smirked, knowing that Yeosang won't do anything.

When the boy sat down at his place, his classmates gather to copy the answers. So much for a no discussing work.

\-----------------------

5 days before the competition. 

Yeosang sat at the music room alone to practice deciding if he practice at the academy, it will bother other people.

His phone ding, signaling he has a new message. Wooyoung, a friend from another school... "What does he want?" Yeosang questioned in his mind. He clicks on it.

Youngie: Yeo.

Are you joining the competition?

You: Of course, I am.

Are you joining too?

Youngie: Yep! I'm sure you who the judge is.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You: Absolutely.

It kinda makes me nervous

Youngie: Eh? Why

You: You know why Jongho, a rising singer, _my_ secret boyfriend will be evaluating me

Youngie: Oh shit sorry.

I need to go

Yeosang shakes his head and browses for 'me after you's lyric. Jongho will love it, he thought. The young singer should be at the company and Yeosang doesn't want to interrupt him so he went to practice. I'll just surprise him.

\---------------------------------

4 days before the competition. 

It's weekend and Jongho invited Yeosang to his house to watch some movies. Yeosang doesn't want to come because he wants to practice but he had declined all of Jongho's invitation all week so he felt bad.

"Are you busy, hyung? Should we just cancel this? You can always come next week." Jongho had said. The older assured that it's fine. Both of them snuggled in a pile of blankets on the couch. The television is playing a cliche romantic movie but none of them are paying attention to it.

"Hyung, this week I will become a judge at a school for a singing competition," Jongho turned to the older.

"Really? That's great Jongho-ah. Wooyoung is also going to be there." Yeosang saw Jongho was playing with his finger silently.

"What's wrong?" "Hyung, the competition is in three days, after school and it's an auditorium near your school and-- can you come?"

Yeosang acts like he's considering it but he knows the exact answer for it. "Sure, I'll come." Jongho squealed happily and hug the older thanking him many times. Yeosang pulled back and kissed Jongho. "Anything for you, bunny."

\----------------------------

2 days before the competition 

"Look at that selfish prick, " he heard. "He goes to all competitions and festivals and gave no chance to the others. It's not like he's so good after all."

Yeosang clenched his fist. Apparently, the school had known about him going to the competition and everyone ~~not really~~ is hating on him.

_You don't want to disappoint your parents so you don't get into fights._

His usually lonely lunch is accompanied by some seniors. "How does it feel to go to an event that Jongho will go to?" They asked, not like they actually care.

Yeosang doesn't answer and just continue eating as if they are not there. The seniors' patience ran out. He held the bottom of his tray and flip it onto him. Foods got on his uniform, staining it.

"Oh, you should be careful Yeosang. Here, let sunbae help you." One of them grabs his water and pour it onto him. They laughed and stood up, leaving.

"Later, bitch." Most of the students were looking at him, laughing. Yeosang stood up silently and put his tray away. He went to his locker in the changing room and pulled out a fresh set of uniform. He changed into it and went back to his class.

\------------------------

1 day before the competition. 

Yeosang was doing his homework at a nearby library.

His desk was knocked twice. He did not bother to look up, already knowing who it is.

"Hello to you too, Wooyoung." He could hear how wide Wooyoung's smile is. Wooyoung sat down in front of him.

"How is your preparation for tomorrow?" Wooyoung asked brightly. "Going well so far. How about you?"

Wooyoung jumped excitedly in his seat. "Guess what, " Yeosang shrugged. He raised his head to give Wooyoung his attention. "There's this one hot guy in my class and the teacher paired me up with him for tomorrow."

"Wait, is this hot guy by any chance San?" Yeosang smirked. Yeosang knows him, how could he not when his best friend always talks about his crush. Wooyoung squealed at the mention of the boy.

"Yes!" He yelled earning hushes from people around them.

"It's good to be there while being known. Jongho doesn't even know I'm joining the competition." Yeosang sighed. Wooyoung's excitement dies down.

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" Wooyoung asked. His face looks surprise to hear Yeosang. Yeosang shrugged and continue his work.

"Sang, tell me," Wooyoung whined. His body leaning towards the older, his hands cover the whole page of Yeosang's book. Yeosang for the nth time that day.

"I want to make it a surprise. But the thing is he begged me to come and watch too and I said I will but I didn't tell him that I am joining."

" _But_ you're going there so you are not breaking any promise," Wooyoung explained. Yeosang smiled a bit.

"Yea. At least I didn't."

\---------------------------

D-Day 

Yeosang exhales shakily in the small preparation room. There are too many people in the room and it's making him hard to breathe.

When he reached the venue with his teacher, he did all he could to avoid going into the main hall. From the backstage, he saw Jongho coming in with thunderous applaud from the students and teachers there.

Yeosang saw Jongho looking around at his school seating area. He looks so disappointed to not see him.

Yeosang felt his shoulder being tapped. He turned around and saw Wooyoung who quickly envelopes him in a bone-crushing hug. He looks across the younger's shoulder and saw San, smiling softly towards them. Both of them just finish their performance.

Wooyoung pulled back and give Yeosang's hair a touch-up. He somehow plucks a red rose flower crown from his back. He gently put it on Yeosang's black soft hair.

Wooyoung spun him to look into a mirror. The crown compliments his white blouse. There's a necklace with a single key as the pendant is around his neck. It's a gift from Jongho on their first anniversary.

"You look stunning, Yeo." Wooyoung compliments softly. "Jongho will fall in love with you again."

Yeosang reached for his best friend's hands. "It's as if I'm getting married." He giggled.

"Might as well be... He's beautiful, right Sannie?" Yeosang averted his gaze towards the boy that has been watching over them silently.

"He is," San said as he made way towards them. "Wooyoung told me about you. And you're indeed gorgeous." He patted the oldest shoulder.

"You will do great. Trust me, " Yeosang smiled. He heard his school name being called and he knows it's his turn.

He gets onto the stage and everyone applauds. He looks over to the judges. He saw Jongho looking at him wide eye. The song played.

_You can do it, Yeo. Jongho believes in you and you believe in yourself._

\-----------------------

Sadly, Yeosang won second place but Wooyoung and San are there to comfort him. His teacher comes later to congratulate him.

Jongho had been staring at him through the whole performance. And when he went up to collect the prize which is being done by Jongho, their hands held longer than it was supposed to be.

Later that night, Jongho went to Yeosang's house.

"I thought you didn't come." Is the first thing Jongho said when he goes inside. "But you look so beautiful hyung. It's illegal you know, " Jongho pouted.

"It's a successful surprise, don't you think so?" Yeosang giggled and peck Jongho's lips.

"Yeah. I love it."

\-----------------------------------

The happiness doesn't last long because, on the next day, the principal announced his achievements.

The students show interest but they're not happy with it.

When school finished, his seniors had come to his class to mock him.

"I thought you're too good that you are going to get first place." One of them said. Yeosang clenched his jaw.

"At least I win something that you can't achieve." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" The senior raised his hand to slap him but before he could do anything, his wrist was held. "What the fu-" The senior stopped.

Choi jongho was in front of them. Jongho silently pulled Yeosang to him. "If any of you touch him one more time, I'm going to kill all of you." 

Jongho dragged Yeosang to his manager's car. He doesn't let Yeosang go until they reached the car. Jongho's manager knows about them and he's kind enough to keep it as a secret.

"Hyung, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Jongho rambled. "I'm okay. They didn't manage to do anything to me... Thanks."

From the next day, nobody bothers Yeosang. Jongho had posted on his SNS about their friendship. Many of Jongho's fans love Yeosang.

Maybe, when they're older they'll tell the public about their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I kind of not impress with my work
> 
> (╯•﹏•╰)


End file.
